quanticofandomcom-20200213-history
AIC
The AIC (dubbed by Shelby, Alex, and Ryan) is a name given to a rogue intelligence faction of the Central Intelligence Agency, who were also secretly affiliated with The Collaborators, members of a shadow group inside the United States government. They are one of the main antagonists in the second season of Quantico. Originally, the AIC was a result of rogue recruits that were affiliated with the Black Ops Division, formerly led by Lydia Hall. These rogue operatives believed that certain sacrifices were necessary in order to push for more independent oversight of the division. As a result, they formed the AIC and instigated dozens of terror attacks across the globe. Later, the AIC planned on sabotaging the G-20 event in New York and start a crisis in an attempt to gain possession of intelligence drives brought to the summit. However, their plans were thwarted by the Citizens Liberation Front (CLF), another CIA terrorist group. The CLF executed the First Lady, who was heading the AIC, and they later initiated a hostage crisis at the G-20 summit. Towards the end of the crisis, it was assumed that most AIC members were killed. Although the AIC remained inactive, its remaining members aided The Collaborators in their plan of controlling certain areas within the United States government. Origin Before the AIC was formed, the idea of a black ops division was discussed in an encounter between an unnamed government official and Claire Haas shortly after the Grand Central and Command Center bombings. After the government official mentioned that he wanted her approval to establish a black ops division within the CIA, she agreed to his plan. Shortly after the meeting ended, the black ops division was established and later sanctioned by the CIA and approved by the President. The black ops division was led by a CIA operative, Lydia Hall, one of the key instructors at Camp Peary. Seeking to strengthen the division, Lydia recruited potential CIA trainees at the Farm. However, unknown to the creators of the black ops division, rogue CIA agents infiltrated the program. These operatives believed that certain sacrifices were necessary to push for an agenda that required independent control and the elimination of U.S. government oversight of the black ops division. As a result, the rogue members managed to recruit other members from the division and indoctrinate them. The rogue members succeeded in promoting their dangerous ideology forward through recruitment of potential CIA recruits and case officers across the Agency. This group of rogue intelligence operatives would later become known as the "AIC". As mentioned by Will Olsen, the AIC, for two years, became responsible for at least 81 operational anomalies across the globe. For instance, they orchestrated multiple terrorist attacks including car bombings, plane crashes, and assassinations across the globe. In addition, they were also possibly responsible for the theft of nuclear materials from the nation's weaponry arsenals, a bomb attack in Surabaya, Indonesia as well as the disappearance of many convicts. Elaine Todd became affiliated with the AIC and was one of the possible leaders of the black ops division. Another known member of the AIC who believed that certain sacrifices were necessary for the greater good of the United States was CIA operative Carly Klapp. In an undercover assignment, she slept with Sebastian Chen and gained information about recruits at Camp Peary whom could possibly be enlisted to the AIC. Additionally, Lydia became involved with a small extent of unsanctioned AIC activity as her sanctioned activity overlapped with suspicious deaths, terrorist attacks, car accidents in places such as Shanghai, Malata, St. Petersburg, and many others. For instance, she was in Tikrit, Iraq the same time as the prime minister's motorcade was bombed. Recruitment at the Farm The black ops division was formerly led by Lydia Hall and the known recruits were Dayana Mampasi, Ryan Booth, León Velez, Leigh Davis, Millie Metzger, and Jeremy Miller. In Kudove, CIA Director Matthew Keyes and former FBI Deputy Director Miranda Shaw sent Alex Parrish and Ryan Booth on a covert operation to infiltrate The Farm so as to investigate a supposed rogue group within the CIA. The Director, initially believed that the intelligence from the CIA highlighted that Owen Hall was the presumed recruiter for the rogue group. At The Farm, the division wanted to recruit CIA trainees. Ryan Booth, Dayana Mampasi, and León Velez were recruited by Lydia Hall. As part of their first mission, all three had to kidnap and kill a CIA operative disguised as a park ranger. Meanwhile, the AIC confronted Jeremy Miller and gave him an offer of recruitment into their group. Jeremy, having declined the offer, was deemed a liability to the AIC as he knew about the group's existence. After a murder attempt on his life, Jeremy faked his death and conducted an investigation on the AIC as well as the recruits at Camp Peary. Months later, Leigh Davis was recruited by the AIC. While she travelled to Jakarta for an event she was planning, she stayed at a hotel in Surabaya that was a cut-off for the Islamic Front. Additionally, she snuggled two crates of semtex into wedding china. Her actions resulted in a bombing of a madrasa, which killed 27 teenage girls. While the recruits were in Germany, Lydia secretly had León and Dayana kill a Germany woman for unknown reasons. However, León stopped Dayana from killing the woman. Later, it was revealed by Lydia that the CIA operative that Ryan, Dayana, and Leon had to execute was alive and that the recruits were being examined in order to ascertain their allegiance to the division. In addition, Lydia mentioned to Ryan that she was running an approved CIA black ops program, unaware that members of the AIC had infiltrated her program. Furthermore, she revealed that the tap that Ryan placed at the NSA thwarted a suicide bombing at a Syrian refugee camp. Sometime later, Lydia Hall, left the division, but continued to conduct black operations approved by the CIA. Some time after the black ops divisions' disbandment, Ryan Booth joined the Citizens Liberation Front while Dayana stayed within the group, presumably acting under Lydia Hall's orders. Dayana also became involved with some of the AIC's unsanctioned activity as she was possibly responsible for the death of a CIA operative who infiltrated the Islamic Front. Additionally, she also tortured a war criminal named Pascal Doro in the Hague. 2018 Hostage Crisis Prior to the hostage crisis that occurred at the G-20 summit in New York City, Elaine Todd, the former First Lady of the United States, joined the AIC and became a head member. When Elaine was briefed about the details of the summit, she contacted most of the AIC members, telling them to be present in order to sabotage the event. The final plan of the AIC's mission was to extract the contents from the intelligence drives that were present at the summit. This was to ensure The Collaborators, a shadow group within the United States government, could access the intelligence so that their goal of controlling certain areas within the government is fully realized. Once the Citizens Liberation Front (CLF) learned that First Lady and the AIC were planning to sabotage the summit, they took the summit hostage. They demanded that the President release a hacktivist and person of interest, Eric Boyer. President Todd complied with the demands of the CLF but later, it was revealed that Elaine Todd was executed publicly on national television. After the First Lady was beheaded, the CLF initiated a hostage crisis in order to draw out possible AIC agents. As part of the process, Leigh Davis was identified as an AIC agent and was quickly interrogated by the CLF. Sometime later, she was killed when her collar activated, strangling her to death. Knowing that the AIC was more dangerous than any other terrorist group, the CLF used many methods to extract information from the hostages. If they were AIC, then they were executed. Towards the end of the hostage crisis, the hostages were told to escape via an underground tunnel. During the process, it was highlighted that disguised members of the CLF had blended in with the hostages. Shortly after a hostage was murdered, Carly Klapp was revealed to be an AIC associate. She mentioned that she killed the disguised CLF member. Holding Harry Doyle as hostage, she demanded for CLF's primary hacktivist, Will Olsen, in exchange for Harry's safety. Then, an accidental gun fire occurred, resulting in the death of Carly. Sebastian is shot and taken away by the FBI after the hostages, including the disguised members of the CLF, made their way out of the crisis zone. During the final stages of the crisis, Lydia Hall uploaded contents of a hard drive containing top secret classified information of the United States to the internet. After the hostage crisis ended, most of the AIC members were executed during the crisis and it remains unknown if the group was still active. Aftermath Two weeks after the 2018 Hostage Crisis ended, Madam President, Claire Haas mentioned the AIC was affiliated with eight collaborators, members of a shadow group inside the U.S. government, who were directly or indirectly involved with the hostage crisis. As a result of Lydia's actions, the collaborators gained access to sensitive U.S intelligence. This information was vital to their goal of controlling certain areas within the government. As a response, Madam President Claire Haas and CIA director Matthew Keyes assembled a covert task force to remove the remaining threats that the shadow group still posed to the public at the time. The primary mission of the task force was to uncover the conspiracy behind the nefarious agenda of the collaborators and expose their involvement in orchestrating the hostage crisis. Members of the task force included Alex Parrish, Ryan Booth, Nimah Amin, Dayana Mampasi, Shelby Wyatt, Harry Doyle and Owen Hall. The group was formerly led by Clay Haas who is a renowned political advisory strategist. AIC Associates * Elaine Todd † * Leigh Davis † * Carly Klapp † * Mike Murray † * Glen Weller (assumed name) † * Ginny Kearns (hitwoman) * Unknown number of rogue CIA operatives. Former Recruits * Jeremy Miller † * Leigh Davis * Dayana Mampasi Known Terrorist Attacks * Bombing at Surabaya, Indonesia (perpetrated by Leigh Davis) * Car accident in Surabaya (orchestrated by Dayana Mampasi and Mike Murray) * Death of official in Malate, the Philippines *Bombing in Tikrit, Iraq (possibly perpetrated by Lydia Hall) *Torture of Pascal Doro in The Hague, The Netherlands (possibly perpetrated by Dayana Mampasi) * 2018 Hostage Crisis at the G-20 Summit (indirectly) Other Incident Locations *St. Petersburg, Russia *Shanghai, China *Oslo, Norway *Badenweiler, Germany *Basel, Switzerland Ordered Hits * Unnamed CIA operative living in Surabaya * Elsa Schmidt * Robert Meyer (misdirection) * Unnamed Philippine government official Casualties * Tony Gomez * 27 girls in Surabaya, Indonesia * Unnamed CIA operative living in Surabaya * Unnamed Philippine citizen Category:Season Two Category:Quantico Category:Group Category:Terrorist Group Category:Villains Category:Rogue Groups Category:Perpetrators Behind the Hostage Crisis